


The littlest Montgomery

by nfarious



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Teasing, babying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious
Summary: Mike finds himself the target of his own A.who seems to delight in humiliating him. What is A. Reason and who is Mikes A.Go here for some picshttp://nfarious.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

Mike had recently lost his girlfriend Mona but though her death tragic part of him was glad she was gone. She was coming so close to finding out about his secret. He felt bad for feeling that way but the truth was he didn't want anyone knowing about his secret. He didn't have to hide it from his family they were oblivious. His father and sister Aria were too busy in their own worlds to even acknowledge him let alone know anything about him.The only one who knows about his secret and could possibly help him was half way across the continent thanks to his sister Aria. His mom was the only one who really understood him and the only one in his life besides Mona who gave a damn about him. Without his mom he had to do something to fix this. He didn't always get along with his sister but still stealing her blood to give to a man he never met all in hopes of a cure for his problem felt extreme. But extreme is what he needed, besides all Aria could do was think of herself she even had the nerve to order him not to go see Alison, like he was some child. The drop was successful the man took the package and gave him the pills that were to help fix him. He didn't want anyone to know that he still wet the bed. Here he was at sixteen and still wetting the bed. He took the pills. This should work he thought as he turned off his light and got in bed.

Mike was horrified when he woke up. He wanted to scream but didn't want to wake up his family and have they come in to find him like this. He was use to a wet bed sadly but not this. He messed the bed. He was scared and embarrassed beyond belief. Just when he was planning on what to do he got a text that made his blood go cold. "H is for Hannah and H is for help, but whose gonna help little old Mike? Hannah's boyfriend may be able to help see the pills you got weren't the ones to cure rather induce. Have fun trying to keep your pants dry." Kisses- A

 

Mike decides to confront Hannah. He doesn't feel comfortable confronting Caleb. Not that he was scared it's just that he felt that he could take to Hannah easier. He just had to change first as he had another accident. He saw Hannah buying coffee at The Brew. "Hey Hannah can I uh talk to you?" He asked his voice, cracking from nervousness. "Hey Mike what is it I'm kinda of in a rush." Hannah replied. "I uh I uh I need to ask about some pills for uh friend." He said his eyes fixed on the floor. "Mike so you are on drugs. You can get help." Hannah said concern in her voice. Just as Mike was gonna blurt about A he felt the urge to pee. "Gotta go!" Mike said as he hurried to make it to the restroom. He could cry he didn't make it. Just as he was by a urinal he felt his bladder release. He had no choice but to book it out of the shop. Once home he got cleaned up and saw he had a message what was so unsettling was that it was a note one his bed. That meant someone had gotten into his room. His blood went cold when he read the letter. 

Hey nice try with Hannah but blonde is not the right color to help. Oh but dont worry I'm sure once you open up your last drawer you'll have yourself a good nite. Oh and Mike sleep tight GoodNite -A

 

Mike cautiously opens his drawer. He screams in anger and shock as he sees all of his boxers were replaced with Goodnites the underwear for bedwetters.

Mike decided he was not gonna play this persons game. He decided to sleep without underwear. He was not gonna let some coward dictate what he wore. Mike was restless he couldn't fall asleep. He decided to listen to some music. Mike woke up to his absolute worse nightmare he had soaked the bed and he also messed the bed. No this can't be happening, he thought to himself. His alarm went off scaring him. He tried to hit snooze but fell out of bed. He had to silence it before Aria or his dad woke up. He ripped the alarm clock by the cord and threw it against a wall, smashing it. He quickly tried to gather his soiled linen and get changed. He knew he couldn't possible make it to the laundry room without being seen, so he shoved his linen in his already crammed closet. He dreaded going to school with no underwear especially since he had PE first thing in the morning, but he was not about to wear a Goodnite to school, no way in hell. Mike ran out before saying hi to Aria or his dad who were both having breakfast. He skipped breakfast he didn't want to face his family. He knew they didn't know but he still rather not deal with the whole family situation. Just before he made it to school his phone alerted him to the fact that he got a message. He looked around trying to see if he could see who sent him this text. "Tsk Tsk little Mikey is gonna regret not wearing protection. Well enjoy the gAme- A." The message was vague as always. Mike disregarded the text. I'm not playing this game he said to himself. PE was uneventful and he was grateful, all they did was play a game of lacrosse. He was good at lacrosse he loved it actually it helped him stay focus, on something other than him missing his mom. "Hey good game huh Mike?" One of Mike's friends said as he opened his locker to get his clothes out. Mike had already got dressed, he made sure he was the first one in the locker room he didn't want to risk being a target for this "A" person. "Uh Mike ah hell man are you wetting yourself? Oh shit you are! Guys look Mike pissed himself!" Mike's friend said noticing the wet spot forming on Mike's shorts. "What no, I didn't, uh it's not what it looks like." Mike tried to recover but he couldn't soon everyone was crowding around and taunting him. Mike pushed past and made his way for the exit. He ran to the restroom. He was embarrassed. Just as he was trying to compose himself another message came in. "Oh did Mikey have a wee accident. Well I told you to wear protection how do you expect to survive the gAme with your dignity in tAct? Oh and one more thing I love track three that Jazzy number on your plAylist." Mike then realized that "A" must have messed with his music how else could "A" know that he even listened to jazz. Another message pinged. "Mikey you're not so dumb after all your face tells me you understand how foolish it was to underestimate me. Hint time, any time someone says the word game out loud you lose all control of your bladder. See I used some subliminal messages on you. How mAny is All up to you to find out.- A. Mike was now truly scared what else did this twisted "A" plant in his brain. Being an athlete how could he avoid hearing the word game. Just like that "A" took away the one thing he liked that helped him cope. Mike knew he couldn't stick around school not after his public display of embarrassment. He made his way home. He knew his dad wouldn't be home so he went straight to his room. He decided to delete all the songs off his playlist. As he was about to do this his computer turned on and through the speakers he heard the word "Red." He immediately went into a daze. "Now Mikey the game can truly begin, I'm gonna pay you douche-bags back one by one for making my life a living hell. For you Mikey since your the youngest of the guys on my hit list you get diapers. See now that your in this trance like state I'm gonna change your preferences. Starting with your underwear, you don't get any. No you like diapers, and you like using them. Now for the fun part, you'll swear you don't like them but your body will say otherwise, and better yet you'll wear them in public. Not gonna be such a cool jock now!" "A's voice planted itself inside his consciousness.

Mike woke up with no memory of what happened. He did however have this strange feeling that something wasn't right. He then saw himself in the mirror in boxers. No this won't do he had to fix this. He got dressed and headed to a department store. He bought a packaged of protective underwear or diapers as he heard people laugh as he bought them. He returned home and immediately went to his room and changes into one. He smiles he feels content.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was unwittingly now working for A. He tried to resist only for A. to reinsert control. A. was gonna use little Montgomery to exact revenge. 

Celeb was A's target the guy was a threat. His I.T. knowledge was a nusicinace. If he was busy filling his diapers he couldn't bother with a cumbersome iP adress trace. 

A. sent Mike to seek out Caleb. Caleb would never expect this young student Arias little brother would be his undoing. Mike in his trance like state found caleb easily enough. Without delay mike did the deed that he himself fell victim to. 

After mike came out of his trance only to see caleb already drinking the spiked drink even if he wanted to there was no stopping it. Mike muttered a silent sorry. 

Mike went home and before he could breathed his computer turned on. A distorted voice broke the silence. "Nice work Mikey such a good boy aren't you love the game!" Mike blushed as he felt his bladder releasing. He screamed and punched his monitor cracking the screen. "Leave me the fuck alone!" 

Mike then went cold when his phones loudspeaker went off and the voice came through. "Silly Mikey I control everything understood. Now.i suggest you be a good boy and pay attention. On your bed is a tablet. Watch the video so you can see what a good job you did. The voice ends with a laugh. 

Mike then see's the tablet right where the voice said it would be. Mike does as he was told terrified that he was still being watched. 

Mike gasped in horror as he saw Caleb running to the restroom only to flood his pants. And Noel Kahn pantsing him. Mike see's the shame and the fear on Calebs face. He feels a pain in his stomach as he knows he helped cause Calebs suffering.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike couldn't believe he was basically A's pawn. He was in his room fighting back tears.

Mike was about to drift out to sleep something that had alluded him but then his phone buzzed. 

He didn't want to answer it but he knew he had to. Mike went to get his phone but hesitated. He answered and was greeted by a synthesized voiced. Mike whimpers when he's told what he has to do. 

"Please please no please!" He begged but they hung up. Mike flooded his diaper now confirming that he was powerless A. Took his potty training away now he would have messy accidents to and he would have to go to school and worse face his former teamates.

Mike was also suppose to go to school in his diapers. He knew jeans wouldn't hide them he hoped his basketball shorts would. Mike threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow and screamed.


End file.
